


Then we take it to the kitchen

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Kitchen making out, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, MCU Kink Bingo, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Hunter and Jemma have been dancing around each other for months until Hunter teasing Jemma about her height shifts their relationship.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Florchis's MCU Kink Bingo





	Then we take it to the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop."

“You are doing it on purpose.”

Hunter doesn’t look at her, pretends to be interested in what he is watching and smiles. He normally doesn’t care that much about cooking shows but he has been waiting to get that reaction out of her for half an hour now, and as a side effect he has got invested in the show. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, love.” The term of endearment rolls off his tongue thicker than it usually does when he tells it to anyone from his little sister to his best friend; it has a different weight when he says  _ love  _ and means  _ Jemma. _

Jemma stands glaring in between him and the TV, hands on her hips. “Stop messing with me, Hunter.”

He bits down a comment about how he is more than willing to mess  _ about  _ with her. “Still don’t know what you are talking about, Jem.”

Her nostril flares, and it’s the cutest thing he has ever seen.

“You know I can reach the high cabinet,” she grits through her teeth.

“You can’t? I keep forgetting that.”

She doesn’t dignify his comment with an answer.

“And you keep putting there my baking supplies.”

“My bad.” It’s a shame because the judges are about to give their verdict, but he wouldn’t miss this opportunity for all the reality TV in the world. “I will help you get them.”

Jemma marches into the kitchen stomping her feet but also swaying her hips; Hunter pumps his fist on the air behind her. She might be a bit annoyed, but she is onto him and his plans, and that’s all he wanted. For her to be onto him, and under him and over him...

“What did you need, love?”

She gives him a sideways glance and them moves towards the cabinet where he hid her supplies, opens the door and goes on her tiptoes with her arm stretched upwards. There is no sense in what she is doing (just telling him would be so much more efficient), which can only mean that she is  _ so onto him  _ it’s not even funny, and now she has dropped the facade.

“Flour, sugar and my hand mixer.”

Having all her weight on her insteps makes her calves longer and taut and her ass perkier; the soft cotton t-shirt that she wears around the house is riding on her lower back, and Hunter can not suppress the thirst of his hands for that portion of soft skin, and in two steps he is right behind her.

It’s a tricky movement to make, this invasion of her personal space- they have been teasing each other for weeks now, and the sexual tension has been thick in the air for weeks before that, but still, you can never be too sure. He exhales loudly to let her know where he is, and when she pushes her ass back, arching her back, he considers that a green light. His hands go to her waist, his thumbs rubbing against the unclothed skin, and he has always known she is small, but there is knowing and there is almost holding the entire diameter of her body within his hands. His toes are where the soles of her feet should be, and their bodies are plastered together from knee to shoulder except for the curve of her lower back. Her comfort clothes are soft, which he already knew, and her skin is cool everywhere, which he also knew. She is trembling slightly, and Hunter dies to be able to see her face.

He sidesteps her arm to get her items and places them down on the counter. 

“Anything else?"

Instead of replying, Jemma turns around, which is no small task with the way she is pressed between his body and the counter. Her eyes are dark and Hunter immediately knows that if there ever was a time for this to be a silly game, that time is over now. He still hasn’t let go of her waist, and he squeezes her softly twice. He is telling her that the ball is on her court, and somehow he knows she gets it.

Jemma Simmons never stops surprising him and this time is not an exception; instead of stating what she wants, she fists two handfuls of his shirt and pulls his chest closer. The question comes out when her mouth is barely a couple of inches from his.

“Are you sure about this? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

There is a laugh bubbling in his stomach, but Hunter is pretty sure it’s more anticipation and exhilaration than an actual mockery of her taking the reins and thinking of him as the most breakable one between the two of them. That part is kinda hot, actually.

“I think we are way past the point of stopping, don’t you think, love?” 

This time the weight he adds on the pet name is intentional: a declaration of desires of sorts. His hands, now under her t-shirt, have slid down to her lower back. When she kisses him, he moves his palms to press against the back of her thighs and helps hoist her up on the counter.

It is not the first time they kiss; that’s how they got tangled in this whole teasing game, to begin with, but a drunken New Year kiss is no competition for a kiss with a build-up of many weeks. Jemma was wanton the first time around, but now she is focused and sensual at the same time, a force to be reckoned with, and to his surprise, he is the first one to break their contact before it becomes too much.

He opens his mouth to talk, but no words come out. He is such a mess, memories of the months they have lived together threading with all the fantasies he had had about her and all the small details he has learned about her. It’s not the right moment- both in general terms and in the timeline of their relationship- to be a sap, and he is beyond grateful when she is the one to start tugging on his t-shirt.

“Did I already turn on the oven or is it just hot in here?” She giggles, delighted at her own joke, and Hunter melts. He takes off his t-shirt and licks his lips when she does the same. She doesn’t wear bras around the house, and the whole expanse of her pale, freckled breasts in display redirects him from emotional to turned on. 

He glides his thumb against her nipple, smiling wolfishly when she reacts with a small tremble. “I will start hiding your baking supplies in the high cabinet more often if this is what it gets me.”

Never one to miss a trick, Jemma takes advantage of his attention being focused on her chest to slip her hand under his pajama pants. 

“How about you skip a few steps and just hide my clothes instead?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "OMG, they were roommates!" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/611271088493805568/here-is-my-mcu-kink-bingo-card-currently) I'm accepting prompts for it on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here!  
> *  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
